dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Showdown in the Past
The End of Snake Way }} "Showdown in the Past" is the eleventh episode of the Vegeta Saga and the eleventh overall episode of the original Saban dub for the Dragon Ball Z series. It aired in first-run syndication on November 15, 1996. Summary Gohan and Piccolo are getting ready for serious training. Piccolo is going to teach him how to fight. Gohan charges and is moving pretty fast. Piccolo is faster, moves out of the way and bats Gohan behind a rock. They continue, Piccolo keeps giving Gohan some pointers. Piccolo said that whenever Gohan isn't eating or sleeping, he will be sparring with him. Goku is still running down Snake Way. On Kami's Lookout, Yajirobe is eating, while the others are training. Chiaotzu, throws an energy attack that goes through five trees. Tien Shinhan performs his Multi-Form Technique. The warriors complain about wanting to be as strong as Goku. They want the same training that he gave Goku. Kami says he taught Goku nothing. Mr. Popo, Kami's assistant, takes them to a room where he says that the future, present, and past are all mixed together. This is where Goku trained. The warriors decide to use the room. The room is called Pendulum Room. The warriors stand in the center of the room and a light beam shines down on them. They are transported to place that has a red sky, and junk laying all around. They hear something moving. They walk around a bit, while two Saiyans watch them from a far. They comment on their combined power levels being at only 1510 While they are walking, the two Saiyans that were watching them earlier appear and they start fighting. One of them takes Chiaotzu. He throws Chiaotzu down a crack. They keep fighting. Tien is getting pounded. Yamcha shoots an energy ball at one of them. It explodes, everyone thinks that they have won, but the two Saiyans are still just standing there. There is some close-range combat, and then some energy attacks. The warriors say that they have won. But they can still hear the wicked laugh of the Saiyans. They are mourning the loss of Chiaotzu. All of a sudden one of the Saiyans fly up into the air and knocks Krillin down into the same crack as Chiaotzu. Tien and Yamcha are going to jump down with Krillin, when Krillin flies up into the air. One of them hits Krillin hard into the ground. Tien and Yamcha decide to go all out, Tien uses his Multi-Form, and Yamcha uses a huge energy ball. The three Tiens run around the Saiyans confusing them, while Yamcha launches the huge energy ball. The energy ball explodes. Tien returns to normal, and Yamcha is exhausted from amount of strain that was used for the energy ball. Then the Saiyans fly up into the air again! The warriors find themselves back in the room of spirit and time. Yajirobe, asks how things went, Kami says they fought well, but the Saiyans that are heading to Earth are twice as strong than the ones they fought in the Pendulum Room. Kami explains that only their spirits leave the room, but their physical bodies stay in the room. Kami asks if anyone wants to back out. They all say they will fight for the Earth. Gohan and Piccolo are still sparring, Piccolo gets knocked off the side of a cliff. Goku is still running down Snake Way, close to running out of time hoping to make it too King Kai. Trivia *Yamcha's Spirit Ball was mistranslated by Funimation as "Spirit Bomb". This mistake was not corrected in Funimation's uncut redub. *Scarface and Shorty are not named in this episode. Gallery External links *IMDb page for "Showdown in the Past (1996)" *Review of the episode's censorship Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Edited Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z